


The Phoenix

by Laerta



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerta/pseuds/Laerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William, You promised that you would definitely do it someday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix

  
A scarlet whirl familiarly bursted into the room dissipating the languorous peaceful atmosphere with a huge cacophony of different sounds: rustling cellophane, clattering heels against the parquet and after noticing tensed silhouette at the desk - intentionally squealing exclamation.

"Willy, darling! You're overworking yourself! Again!"

Having shaken his head Grell offhandedly dropped heavy packets on the floor and rushed to the switch to fill the room with yellow light. At last T.Spears tore off his concentrated gaze from papers and having spun in a comfortable leather armchair turned to face his tranquility disturber.

"Couldn't wait for you more so I've decided to get some things done. Where have you been?"

Sutkliff mysteriously lingered to answer and satisfyingly grinned. Having got closer he took his most favorable place - William's warm embrace - and cuddled as closer as he could. When his bristly hair tickled brunet's cheekbone and neck, Grell breathed right into lips.

"I've been buying a present."

Spears gently gripped the pointed chin and eagerly engaged Grell in a deep long kiss. Though he has been really tired lately by a continuous quarterly reporting period headache, still grew substantially weary of his lover by the evening. Curiosity made the best of him so grudgingly he pulled away.

"Whom is the present for? And what's in it?"

"It's for the both of us. With its help you'll make a present for me yourself." The Scarlet radiantly smiled again.

William knowingly smiled. "I get it. Have you robbed of a sex-shop?"

Instead of answering Grell contagiously laughed and jumped off his lover's lap, sweeping all the papers to the corner of the desk. Instantly grabbing lonely packets by the door he emptied their content onto the cleared surface and contentedly watched as T.Spears arched his brow.  
In place of expected things there were multicolored tubes (of course Grell’s favorite crimson tints prevailing), cords, caps, needles, elastic bandages, iron nozzles. Beside this Spears distinguished power unit and metallic holder with a pipe. All this objects were familiar to him from long ago.  
While he has finally realized what all this meant Grell had managed to kneel down on the floor so that he could look at his loved one with more lamentably asking adoring upward gaze.

He was so darn good at it and Will knowing this ploy tried right away to answer as tough as he could.

"Not a chance, Grell."

"B-b-b-b-but you promised that you would definitely do it someday!"

"I haven’t made a promise, I just said that I would like to…"

"I want it too! Pleaaaase." The Scarlet rubbed up against his legs as a tender cat would, caressed his thigh up to his crotch with long nails, gripped a bit and scratched the cloth. "Say, what should I do to persuade you?"

"What if you wouldn’t like it? I don’t want to hurt you." Sighed Spears understanding that the battle has been already lost.

"And I don’t want it to be done to me by anyone else, to be touched by someone else. I entirely trust you with this" Finally Grell convinced him and started to unbutton his shirt.

The fact that William lost his ground to this artful dodger was regretted the next minute. He regretted a thousand of times.  
Grell was squirming and rolling like a devil in the holy water similarly hissing as well.

"Aaaahhh! I wouldn’t have thought it would hurt this much! Ohh. How much more yet to come?" He tried to bend over to look at T.Spears efforts.  
But he just roughly slapped Grell’s butt.

"Don’t move, I won’t repeat twice. You’ll endure as long as it takes. Or should I leave you with a bald plucked vermilion tail?"

"Aaaww, with a tail! And vermillion!" Admiringly squeaked Grell.

"What’s that? Let me look, let me loooook!" He twirled more and got a second much harder slap.

"I’ll bind you to the bed right away, so you won’t twitch a finger!" Though the statement sounded a bit ominously Sutkliff only satisfyingly purred. 

"Oh yeah, you know how much I am fond of the bondage play," he drawled dreamily relaxing a bit, but getting next instant a painful prick again, he twitched all over and cried. "Ouch! Carefully there!"

T.Spears has been learning his lover’s temper long enough to know perfectly fine that a threat has no effect and that’s why he leaned to his ear and whispered longingly. "If you are going to behave yourself, afterwards you’ll get a candy."

Hearing such a whisper Grell slightly trembled with his whole body. Sometimes William could be very convincing.

"I’ll be all meek and mild." He babbled hurriedly and prepared to grid harder his teeth and clench the fists, to bear up till the very end not making a sound.

But to his own surprise everything was finished pretty fast. When T.Spears moved off, Grell turned over and first of all quizzically looked into his eyes.

"That’s okay, you may look now. And talk by the way too." Will smiled.

Happily squealing Sutkliff ran to an enormous floor mirror where he could observe himself full-length and discarding his hair on a shoulder he turned his back.  
What he had seen took his breath away.

All over his shoulders a magnificent firebird spread its wings. Fine outlines and elegant smooth lines were drawn by a genuine master’s hand. This hobby totally occupied Spears in his student days; he even had a couple of tattoos himself which only his lover knew about and who couldn’t now tear off his gaze from such unblemished miracle. There was an impression that the sophisticated drawing becomes alive each single move of a skinny Grell’s back. At last he raggedly and rapturously exhaled and began to propel his shoulders more intensely. The most staggering for Grell was the fact that the Phoenix had become a part of him now, it was his own blood dropping from these light spread feathers.

Having approached William gently embraced him by the waist.

"Oh God, Willy, this is so beautiful. I could never imagine that you associate me with it."

Excited and amazed Grell thankfully kissed his lover, but in a minute he was out of his grasp, only paying attention to his new peculiar attire.  
Will let him admire himself few more minutes and then indignantly pulled Sutkliff away rather far from a mirror.

"You’ll look at it to your fullest later. Now let’s go to the bedroom." Ardent kiss on the neck somehow hasn’t had much effect.

"Give me another minute." Grell just couldn’t calm down.

"I know the true meaning of your “minute”. " Spears grasped the large belt on the Scarlet’s waist and pushed it in the required direction.

"Alright, I’m going! But… could we move this mirror to the bedroom?"

"No. We already have a mirror there."

"I would like more mirrors there to watch how it soars." Grell spread his arms and whirled through the room.

"Oh honey, I assure you," William caught him and vigorously dragged into the bedroom, "when we are in bed, you’ll be too busy to think about mirrors and colorful tattoos. Soon enough you’ll be soaring in heaven yourself."


End file.
